After You've Gone
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: T&G fell in love instantly, and from then on, they thought their futures were fixed,but fate led them down a twisted path and Troy is left to raise their daughter Ava all alone, and struggles along the way, will he cope? Cowritten with HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Meeting You

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! So this is After You've Gone, a new fan-fic, co-written, I might add, by myself (Evie) and Luc, (HSMandChelseaFCfan). So I'm going to write a sort of introduction, to tell you what it's all about and how we're going to write it, then on with the story I guess!**

**Ok, well the fic is mainly based around Troy raising Ava (the daughter) on his own because of certain circumstances**** which will remain unkown until about the fourth chapter btw. Anyways, we've decided to write a very long prologue, around four or five chapters, to give you the history of Troy and Gabriella etc, then it moves on to the proper story and the real purpose of it, such as Troy's difficulties of raising a girl. That sort of stuff.**

**We hope you like it and forgive us if it's not updated regularly as if it's the bible because we are kinda busy at the moment, but we'll do our best, so enjoy! And review with your thoughts!**

**Thanks, Evie and Luc **

**xxx**

'Here you go' Gabriella said, picking up a grocery bag and handing it to a lady.

'Thank you sweetie, you really didn't have to do it, my son could've'

'No worries, not a problem' she gushed.

'Are you new round here? I'm sure I would've seen you, such a pretty face, what's your name?'

Gabriella blushed.

'Gabriella. Yeah, we just moved today from Chicago, my mom an me, my dad doesn't live with us anymore'

'Oh sweets, are your parents split?' the woman asked, but not in an intruding way.

'Yes, my dad works in New York, he's the Mayor, but my mom couldn't cope with all the media so they split a couple of years back and we moved to Chicago'

'That's terrible, have you made any friends yet?'

'Not yet, we literally got here a few hours ago'

'Hold on a second, I'll just fetch my son'

The woman took out her cell and pressed speed dial 2.

'Where are you honey? I need some help' she said.

'I'm right here' a guy replied, stood behind her.

'Let me guess, you've been in that basketball shop, again'

'What can I say Mom, it's like Disneyland for me'

'Baby, this is Gabriella, she's new to Albuquerque, you can show her around, I have to run so see you later honey, bye Gabi!'

With that, the woman got in the ridiculously big car and drove off.

There was an awkward silence before Troy cut in.

'Troy, Troy Bolton'

'Gabriella, Gabriella Montez'

The moment they introduced themselves their futures were fixed.

'So when did you move here?' Troy asked the new girl.

'Last Tuesday, I've been helping my mom fix the house and stuff, we moved from Chicago' she replied.

'Chicago, really? I've never been there'

'You've never been to the windy city? Wow, that's weird' Gabriella said.

'I know, sorry' Troy answered.

'No need to be sorry about it, you didn't have to apologize'

'Sorry' Troy joked.

Gabriella just smiled and carried on walking.

'So, will I see you at school?' he asked hopefully.

'Depends which school you go to' she answered cleverly.

Just as Troy was about to speak she added,

'And, I'm testing school's, you go to several schools for a day each and see which you like best then apply for that one, so you might'

'Right, I think I understand!'

'So what do you do best?' Gabriella asked.

'Basketball' Troy answered immediately.

'Wow, that was fast, you sure?' she joked.

'Come on, I'm seventeen! I'm at the age where I hate everything except sport!'

'That's where we're different, I'm a nerd, freaky math girl is me'

'You're a hot freaky math girl' Troy said boldly.

'Flattery won't get you anywhere Troy Bolton!' she laughed.

'No, but it might get you to agree to go on a date with me tonight?'

'It could get you that far, if there's more of it'

'You'll have to wait for the rest I'm afraid, I don't hand it out you know!'

'Well there's my house so get sucking up else I'm a gonner' she said, indicating her house.

'You're the most amazingly, beautiful, fabulous, wonderful, cute, sexy, funny girl I ever met' Troy blurted out.

'Even though your mum just introduced us…'

'Even though my mum just introduced us…' Troy dutifully repeated.

'I guess I could grant you one wish' she flirted.

'Pick you up at eight?'

'Make it eight-thirty and you got a deal'

'Eight thirty it is then, see you later' he replied, kissing her cheek.

She just smiled and walked in.

'Why are you looking so happy?' her Mom asked.

'I just got asked out on a date'

'What? It's the first day here! You definitely inherited my genes'

'Luckily, I wouldn't want Dad's nose, it would look awful on a girl' she laughed.

'Cute?'

'Definitely'

'Funny'

'Totally'

'Nice guy?'

'Amazing'

'Wow, you scored a winner there my baby'

'I know, I'm gonna go get ready'

'When you meeting him?'

'He's picking me up at eight-thirty'

'Gabi, it's only two o'clock now'

'I know, which is why I really need to get a move on!' and she ran up the stairs.

Arlene Montez just shook her head, laughing. Her daughter got asked out on many dates, being the stunner she was, but they never really worked out, but she could tell by the look in her eyes, this time would be different.

Gabriella walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as she looked through all her clothes trying to decide what to wear. Realizing she had no idea where Troy was taking her and didn't even have his number to call and ask him she decided to go for something between casual and best.

"Black or white?" Gabriella asked herself standing in front of her mirror holding out her two pairs of skinny jeans trying to decide. "Hmm white." Gabriella decided placing the others back in. As she changed it was then that Gabriella's subconscious kicked in and doubts over what she was doing. What was she doing? She hardly knew anything about Troy. She didn't even know where he lived or anything about him apart from he was into basketball and he was a real charmer. What if when he got to know her more he got bored of her because she was a pretty boring person? What if he was just doing this because he felt sorry for her? What if he already had a girlfriend? Was she really sure she was doing the right thing going out with a practical stranger?

"Gabi, are you ok?" Gabriella stood up and grabbed an old top as she walked into her room and opened the door to her mom.

"Yeah I'm just trying to decide what to wear." Gabriella watched her mom smile at her.

"Stop worrying and just have fun tonight, you deserve to have fun." Arlene assured her daughter knowing instantly seeing the look in her eyes she was already having doubts. Gabriella hugged her mom tightly grateful that they were so close. "Come on lets go finish finding you something to wear." Arlene pulled Gabriella back into her closet.

"Mom, are you sure I'm doing the right thing going out with a guy on a date when I hardly know him?"

"Gabriella, hunny, you have to sometimes just take a chance and I know from the look in your eyes that this Troy is special already to you and has already started to work his way into your life."

"How do you do that? I mean it's scary how good you are."

"Trust me I just speak from experience and remember its ok to make mistakes because that is what you have to do to find out what makes you happy."

"Mom, I really like Troy already." Arlene smiled seeing the blush creep up on Gabriella's face. All the doubts and worries seemed to disappear altogether from Gabriella's mind.

"Wear your black and gold top because they go well with those jeans and leave your hair down and natural, you'll look cute." Gabriella nodded as her mom disappeared downstairs.

"Whoa I need to get a move on." Gabriella stated looking at the clock on her wall that read 7.45pm.

It was now 8.30pm and Gabriella was in her room putting the finishing touches to her make-up and hair when she heard the door go. Rushing out of her bathroom and slipping her white ballet flats on, she grabbed her purse and jacket and ran downstairs to find her mom already at the door with Troy.

"Hey." Arlene nodded at Troy and gave Gabriella a reassuring smile as she moved out of the way.

"Wow you look great Gabi." Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks. You look good yourself."

"You ready to go?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'll see you later mom." Gabriella took Troy's hand and pulled him out of the door not giving her mom chance to say anything.

"You really do look beautiful." Troy commented as he led her towards his car.

"Thanks." Troy opened the door for her to get in before going round to get in himself. "So where are we going then on our date?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to a little restaurant just outside of Albuquerque because it's really nice and quiet there compared to some of the really posh restaurants around here where you can't even figure out what they are actually serving. If you want we can go somewhere else."

"I'm sure wherever we go will be fine. I'm not really fussed whether it is some fancy restaurant or a little cafe because I'm with you."

_At the Restaurant_

'I hope you're not one of those 'I'll just have a salad and mineral water girls'. Troy said as they got out of the car.

'Why?' Gabriella asked.

'Because this is an all-you-can-eat buffet' Troy answered simply.

'Good job I like my food then isn't it?' Gabriella giggled.

'Phew! Shall we enter?'

'We shall' Gabriella said, laughing and taking his arm.

They were seated and almost immediately were given plates and cutlery before Troy whisked her off to the food. He began to show her how the 'real' eaters do it.

'Now, a real eater that makes the most of this kind of buffet, piles their plate high, then takes their time eating it, then wait for it to go down, then come back for more' he explained, piling everything he could get his hands on onto his plate.

Gabriella could only laugh.

'Of course, being a girl, you wouldn't know that' he teased.

'Is that a challenge Mr Bolton?' Gabriella enquired, raising an eyebrow.

'No, it's a fact, you wouldn't dare pile your plate and eat it, and you'd be too scared everyone would look at you'

'Oh really?'

Troy smiled and leaned forward till they were nose to nose and whispered,

'Really', before sticking his tongue out and adding more food to his already big pile.

Gabriella had to pause a moment, she'd really thought he was going to kiss her then, what's more, she had really wanted him to, she saw him look at her and caught herself.

'Watch me' she said, and began doling food onto her plate.

'Whoah, slow down, the food will still be here later' Troy joked.

'Shut up, mines nowhere near as much as yours'

'Yeah but I'm a guy, it's not frowned upon for me to eat a lot'

'And I suppose it is for girls?' Gabriella snapped, getting annoyed.

'I'm thinking this is a sore spot for you and we should stop talking about it before you end this date and I die alone, unhappy for all eternity'

Gabriella tried to keep a straight face but couldn't make it stay; she burst out laughing and nodded, returning to the table.

_1 hour later_

'I can't eat any more' Gabriella moaned, pushing her third plate away.

'I'll bet, you've had more than me' Troy remarked, 'or not' he said, looking down at his fourth, clean plate.

Gabriella giggled and patted her stomach, 'It was delicious'.

'Definitely' Troy said, looking longingly at the desert aisle.

Gabriella followed his gaze and smirked.

'I think I could manage desert though' she said, and laughed as she watched his face light up.

They ended up sharing a giant chocolate fondue, complete with mini doughnuts, strawberries, marshmallows and banana slices. Troy picked up a skewer and dipped a strawberry in the hot, melted chocolate, he held it out to Gabriella, who accepted it in her mouth, loving the taste.

'That was awesome' she commented, eating another.

Soon enough, nearly the whole thing had been eaten, and they were both stuffed, and ready to go.

Troy insisted on paying, and he drove them to a park.

'Where are we Troy?' Gabriella asked.

'At Albuquerque's finest park'

'Oh' was the reply.

They walked arm in arm across the bridge _(imagine Gotta Go My Own Way)_.

'I've really enjoyed tonight' Gabriella told him, looking up at the stars.

'You make it sound as if it's over' he replied, watching her.

'Isn't it?' she asked, looking back at him.

Troy took in the look in her eyes, the deep meanings they seemed to hold, he took in her lips, full and inviting, her cute button nose, her cheekbones and her hair, he breathed in her scent, and fell in love.

Without answering her question, he slowly leaned down and kissed her gently.

Gabriella was caught off guard. The few moments before he kissed her, everything seemed to hold still. No traffic could be heard, no crowds, no animals or music, or even the water running under the bridge. The only thing she could hear was her heart pumping away.

She melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. She lifted one arm up and rested her hand on the back of his neck. His hand was still around her shoulders which indicated he didn't want to pressurize her. They both just enjoyed the kiss, the first kiss, the kiss that lasted 3 minutes, which if you think about it, is ages.

Troy eventually pulled away slowly, their lips sticking together until the very last possible moment. Their heads stayed in the same position, and they looked into each other's eyes. Troy's eyes wandered down to her lips then back up to her eyes, and Gabriella smiled.

'That was nice' she murmured softly, not moving her body.

Troy just nodded in agreement, still overwhelmed by how much he felt from that first kiss.

Gabriella could see he was speechless, and decided to take the first move. She walked away, bewildering him, and leaned about 2 foot away on the bridge, her back facing the water.

'Come here' she said, beckoning him.

He did as she said and stood in front of her. It was then that she pulled him down and kissed him again. Troy understood immediately and responded with everything he had.

Gabriella was uncomfortable with her back on the ridge, Troy noticed and pulled away. He lifted her up and sat her on the wooden ledge.

'Better?' he asked, kissing her neck.

'Mhmm' she replied, before capturing his lips again.

'HEY!' a voice shouted.

The two pulled away and looked up to where the voice sounded.

Nothing more happened and Gabriella giggled, and they returned to making out.

'HEY!' the voice came again. This time Troy got annoyed.

'WHAT?' he yelled.

'YOU'RE IN OUR PATCH! GET LOST!' came the shouted reply.

Troy was about to tell him where to get off when Gabriella shushed him, she took his hand and they walked further into the park, laughing.

'I had loads of fun tonight Troy, thank you' Gabriella told him.

'You've already said that' Troy joked, pulling her close to him.

'Well maybe you're making me forget, you got me all dizzy back there'

'Mmmm' Troy sounded, nuzzling her neck.

Just as they were about to sink into yet another kiss, Troy remembered.

'Wait! I have something planned, come with me'

Gabriella followed him, holding his hand, until they reached an old dilapidated building.

'Umm, Troy, are you sure this is safe?' Gabriella asked warily.

'Of course, I wouldn't bring you here if not'

'Ok, I trust you' she said.

This made Troy lean down and kiss her softly.

'Now come on, there's a lot of stairs' he told her.

Gabriella groaned and off they set, climbing and climbing, stopping after every ten floors.

'Are we nearly there yet?' she panted.

'Almost' came the answer.

They carried on climbing and climbing until Gabriella had to sit down.

'I thought you said we were nearly there!' she cried.

'I did, and we are, now close your eyes' he ordered.

She did as she was told and felt him take her hand.

'Ok, now open them' he whispered in her ear from behind her.

Gabriella was taken aback. From where they were stood, you could see absolutely everything. All of the lights were beaming up at them; it looked like a city of gold.

'Troy I don't know what to say'

'Then don't say anything' he replied, hugging her from behind.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, when really, it had only been one.

Troy looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

'Time I was getting you home I think'

'Why, what's the time?' she asked, kissing his shoulder.

'You don't want to know, but I'd better get you back now anyhow'

Gabriella nodded and they began the everlasting trail down god knows how many flights of stairs.

_Gabriella's House_

The two stood in Gabriella's door way and shared one last kiss.

'Do you love me Troy?' she asked.

Usually, Troy would have been taken aback, a question like that was never asked on a first date, and yet, it was true, he did love her.

'To tell you I love you; that would be meaningless.'

Gabriella's heart sank and she lowered her eyes.

'To show you I love you, now that would be perfect.' He continued.

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

'I love you too' she replied.

'So will you let me show you?' he asked.

'Of course'

'How about tomorrow morning?'

'Sounds great' she replied.

Troy only smiled and kissed her one last time, before walking to his car as she shut the door.

Gabriella looked at the clock and saw it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

'I guess that's what being in love does to you'

Strange how I've only known him for hardly any time at all yet I know he's the one, she thought to herself. It really is love at first sight.

She was about to walk up the stairs to bed when there was a quick knock at the door.

Opening it, she wasn't surprised to find it was Troy.

'I forgot to ask, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked her.

Repeating his very words she said,

'Now that would be perfect'


	2. Ready?

Gabriella smiled as she watched her boyfriend of 8 years mess nervously as he paced around the kitchen in their small home. At 25, the two had been living together for 2 years after graduating from university. Ever since the day they had met, their relationship had seemed to get stronger and stronger and it seemed to everyone else that there was nothing that would ever be able to tear the two apart because what they had was a true love that everyone longed to have.

"Troy, if you pace around that kitchen much longer there won't be a floor left." Gabriella scolded him playfully.

"Sorry."

"It's ok but what are you so nervous about? You haven't been able to stop all afternoon and you have barely said two words to me." Gabriella asked as Troy sensed the worry in her voice and walked over to her and sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's nothing. I'm just expecting an important phone call soon and they said they would call 10 minutes ago and the waiting is doing my head in." Gabriella leaned her head into the crook of his neck as she rubbed his other arm softly trying to relax him.

"You need to relax more and stop stressing over work."

"I know and after tonight I will. I promise." Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly before settling down in his arms. "I hope so." Troy whispered to himself knowing that tonight was one of the most important nights in his life. Just as he got comfy, he jumped hearing his cell finally ring.

"Are you sure you're ok because you don't normally jump like that." Gabriella commented.

"I'm sure. I'll be back in a bit." Troy grabbed his cell off the table before disappearing to their room.

"Ok."

"Did you do it?"

"..."

"Good. Thanks dude. I owe you."

"..."

"Thanks I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

"..."

"Chad I'll call you tomorrow no matter what happens."

"..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence bro."

"..."

"Just go." Troy hung up and smiled before frowning, worried that after tonight, if he screwed this up it could ruin the rest of his life. "Gabi!"

"What's the matter now? Who called?" Troy smiled as he rubbed his neck, a nervous habit that Gabriella had picked up on from the first few days of them dating.

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out tonight."

"Why? Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"There is somewhere I wanted to go and it won't feel right going there again without you." Gabriella had a confused look on her face. "Just trust me."

"Ok. Give me a few minutes to change."

"Make sure it's something casual and wear comfy shoes because otherwise both you and I will regret it since you will make me carry you back." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy kissed her lips before leaving her to change.

Gabriella smiled seeing that Troy was leading her into the park but was still confused as to what was going on and what he was up to since he had still said anything else to her since they left making her mind go into overdrive with stupid questions like was he going to break up with her? Was he going to tell her something bad? Was he going to say he'd found someone else that he loved more than her? Was that what he was waiting for with the call earlier, her reassuring him he was doing the right thing? Was he-

"Gabriella!"

"What?"

"You ok? You seemed to be deep in thought and didn't even realize we had stopped."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm fine just thinking about some stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's nothing really just silly things." Troy nodded as Gabriella turned to look around and noticed she was at the old building in the park that Troy had taken her to all those years ago but still felt like yesterday to Gabriella.

"Remember this place?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"How could I not? What are we doing here again? We haven't been here since we graduated and wanted some time to ourselves before everything got all crazy again."

"If you follow me I'll show you."

"You mean I have to climb all those steps again? Lucky me!" Troy shook his head and took her hand leading her into the building and the long way up the steps to the top. "I swear if this isn't for a good reason you are sleeping on the couch tonight mister."

"I promise you will like this or at least I hope you do because otherwise I might die if you hate me for this."

"I'm sure whatever it is then I will love. Even if I don't I'm sure I won't hate you for it either." Troy nodded as he felt her suddenly stop and gasp as they reached their destination. "Oh my..."

"Is that a good reaction or a bad reaction?"

"Good reaction. Wow Troy I can't believe you have done all of this." The whole place had been decorated with white fairy lights, red roses and white lilies scattered over the floor with a few candles set up around.

"Technically I didn't do all of it, I had Chad help me out since I didn't want to make you suspicious and wanted to make sure it stayed a surprise."

"Is that the phone call you were waiting for earlier?"

"Yeah it was and knowing it was Chad who was finishing all of this off and then was late ringing made me worry because I had something planned."

"Really? What have you got planned?" Troy took a deep breath before looking Gabriella straight in the eye.

"Eight years ago my life changed but for most definitely the better. I didn't think that at just 17 I would find the love of my life because if it hadn't of been for my mom dragging me out that day I would have had to have spent longer without you and now I just can't imagine going even a few hours without you. You are the light of my world Gabriella and you are what makes me want to get up each morning knowing I will get to see your smile." Troy saw Gabriella trying to hold back the tears. "Gabriella over these past few years with you, I have learned so much about you as well as who I am and want to be and now I'm hoping you will do me the biggest honour in my life and make me even happier and agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Troy asked taking out the box in his jacket and opening it to reveal a stunning diamond ring that was sparkling under the moonlight.

"Yes." Gabriella answered tearfully as Troy slipped the ring on her left ring finger before Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he swung them her around as she giggled in his arms.

"I love you Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton."

"I love you too Troy Bolton." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Are you happy?"

"More than you know." The two stood there in each other's arms overlooking all of Albuquerque, Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder while leaning her back against his chest. "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't like this."

"Well proposing to the love of your life is tough when you know you can't bear the thought of being without them so if you screw it all up then my life would have been over."

"That thought can now go because I am going to have to fill your brain with wedding stuff because I can't wait to marry you and for us to settle down good and proper." Troy kissed the side of her head affectionately as he rubbed her arms with his hands.

"I can't wait to officially make you mine either."

"Can I ask you a question Troy?"

"Sure."

"Why did you bring me here to propose? Not that I'm complaining I was just wondering."

"It's ok. When I first started thinking about it, I couldn't think of anywhere that was good enough to propose to you because you have no idea how many times I had planned on proposing to you when I took you out but then things happened and I just knew it wasn't special enough for you which is when I started thinking it needed to be a special place that meant something to the two of us. I tried thinking of the school, the bridge where we shared our first kiss but this place stood out to me because it is the place we always came when we needed to get away from the world and just admire what we have in front of us which is why I chose here." Gabriella grinned as she turned around, her eyes watery, as she kissed her new fiancée.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the one who is lucky to have you because you made me a better man." Gabriella buried her head in his chest and held onto him close as they spent the rest of the evening watching over Albuquerque and enjoying the peace and quiet to themselves before heading home with Gabriella already thinking about the arrangements that she needed to make for their wedding.

_8 months later_

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining and birds chirping outside her window. Something heavy was across her stomach, at first she was worried something was wrong but then she realised it was Troy's arm draped across her. She giggled and he moaned sleepily.

Then suddenly he jumped up onto his knees, like a kid at Christmas.

'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!' he yelled, kissing her.

The two had decided not to be traditional and spend the night before the wedding apart, they were vowing to spend the rest of their lives together so why should they be apart?

'I'm going to go make you breakfast!' he said, and rushed out, still only wearing his boxers.

Gabriella felt a weird feeling in her tummy, not because of Troy's arm, but because of something else, something she knew shouldn't be happening.

She wasn't excited. It was her wedding day and she wasn't scared or nervous or happy, she just felt like it was any other day. She knew this was wrong and tears came to her eyes, why couldn't she be like everyone else? Why couldn't she just be happy?

Gabriella knew she loved Troy, which made it even worse, but surely, marrying someone you don't feel excited to marry is wrong? Surely she should just tell him. This thought repulsed Gabriella, she knew Troy would be crushed, and she shook her head violently.

'Hey, what you doing?' Troy asked walking into the room with the breakfast tray.

'Nothing, I just have a bit of a head-ache' she replied, lying smoothly.

You shouldn't be lying to him, a voice in her head said.

'Well, I made your favourite, croissants absolutely coated in melted chocolate. How does that sound?'

'Thanks Troy, but I don't feel like it right now'

Troy's face fell just as Sharpay sauntered in.

'Of course she does Troy, don't mind her, now out, we have a big day ahead of us, go on, shoo!'

Sharpay bundled Troy out of the room before he could say anything but not before Gabriella could see the hurt look on his face.

Instantly she pushed Sharpay aside, flung the door open and ran in front of him before he could get to the stairs. She took a huge bite of the food before pressing her mouth on his, smearing chocolate all over his face in the process.

She felt him smile and pulled away.

'I guess you were hungry' he said.

'Mhmm' she said, her mouth still full.

She kissed him again once she'd swallowed and when they broke apart he said,

'You taste nice mixed with chocolate'

She laughed and walked back in the bedroom to find Sharpay, her best friend for years, with her hands on her hips.

'Umm, morning?' Gabriella tried.

'It won't be in 4 hours! It will be noon! And did you also know that your wedding is at one? We must get a move on!'

'Jeezums Shar, I'm here now aren't I?' Gabriella said, throwing the food into the bin.

'You, wait here, I'm going to get Troy started then we'll begin getting you ready. DON'T MOVE!'

She left and Gabriella sat down heavily onto the bed with a sigh. She hadn't even enjoyed the breakfast treat Troy had made. She knew for certain something was really wrong, but what could she do? Stop the wedding? Of course not! The whole family and all their friends had contributed to the planning, she couldn't do that! She'd just have to grin and bear it, everything would be back to normal after the wedding right?

Sharpay returned and the countdown began, literally, Sharpay had brought along a timer!

_Almost Noon_

Gabriella was all dressed in her wedding gown, strapped in, Gabriella felt. (pictures in profile)

'Darling, are you ready?' Arlene asked her daughter.

'Yes, yes I'm ready' she responded, taking one last look at their house, before stepping in the wedding car.

'Ooh, this is so exciting!' Sharpay squealed, with a glass of champagne in her hand.

'My daughter's finally becoming a woman!'

'Mom, I became a woman years ago' Gabriella moaned.

'I know sweetie, but you're getting married! I'm allowed to embarrass you'

'You should see Chad's speech' Taylor added.

Sharpay choked on her rose champagne.

'I KNEW HE'D CHANGE IT!' she yelled.

'Oops' Taylor said, smiling.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' Sharpay screamed. 'I'M THE WEDDING PLANNER! IF THIS GOES WRONG EVERYONE WILL LOOK AT ME!'

'SHARPAY!' Gabriella yelled, above the racket.

'WHAT?' came the yelled response.

Everyone collapsed into laughter, even Sharpay, and then there was a silence, a nice silence, not an awkward one.

Gabriella leant her forehead on the window, she felt too hot but she knew it was because the dress was so heavy, not because she was nervous.

'I'm not doing the right thing,' she thought. 'But how can I do this to Troy? I couldn't hurt him like that, it would destroy him, and I love him, I know I do, then why can't I feel happy? Like I did when he asked me to marry him? Why not?'

The car pulled up outside the church and everyone piled out. Troy was already waiting at the front, along with Ryan, Jason, Zeke and of course Chad, who was the main best man.

The girls and Arlene led Gabriella through into the back room, and wished her well, promising they'd see her later.

Then she was on her own. She looked out of the window and saw a pigeon, just a normal pigeon, one you'd kick at to make it fly off if you were walking down the street. Then a man walked past and did kick at it. So the pigeon flew away.

Gabriella watched it soar high up then disappear.

'I want to be like that, I want to be free, to be who I really am, what I want' she thought.

'I can't do this' she said out loud, 'It's not fair on me or Troy'

She began to write down on a sheet of paper a note for Troy.

_Dear Troy,_

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown,  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know,  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Always loving and never forgetting you,_

_Gabriella_

Tears had been running down her cheeks as she wrote and some had dripped on to the page but she didn't have time to write it again, her mom would be coming soon to walk her down the aisle. She weighed the note down with the necklace he gave her, the one with a 'T', for Troy. She couldn't think about it otherwise she'd break down.

She climbed up onto the table and slid through the window, astonishing a passer-by. She quickly ran round the corner and up the street, eventually coming to a cafe.

_30__ minutes later_

Troy was getting seriously worried, Arlene had left to fetch Gabriella half an hour ago. Then had returned for Sharpay and he hadn't seen any of them since. He felt people getting restless and felt he owed it to himself to know what was going on.

He turned his back on the alter and walked down the aisle and through to the back room to find Arlene in tears and Sharpay furiously pressing buttons on her side-kick.

'What's going on? Where's Gabriella?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

'Troy' Arlene said, getting up.

'No, don't, don't say it' he told her, falling into the nearest chair.

'She-she left you this' Sharpay told him, handing him the note and the necklace.

Troy read the note and swallowed, she loved him, she told him she did in the note, then why did she leave him?

'Why?' he asked, tears running down his face.

'Oh sweetie' Tamsin, Troy's mom said, walking into the room and seeing the state he was in.

'She's gone mom, she's left' he wept, like a child, needing comfort from his mom.

'I've got her!' Sharpay exclaimed.

'Gabriella? Gabi?' she said into the phone.

'Yes' said a watery sounding Gabriella.

'Where are you hunny?'

'It doesn't matter, is Troy ok?'

'Well no, not really, he's just found out you left him Gabs'

'I'm not trying to hurt him Shar, I just need time'

'Here's here, speak to him, you need to sort this out' Sharpay told her, handing the phone to Troy.

'G-gabi?' he asked.

'Yes?' came the meek, quiet voice of Gabriella.

'Why El, why leave? We love each other! Come back to me baby, please' Troy pleaded.

'I just need time Troy, I just need time, please, let me have it, I'm sorry'

CLICK...

'She's cut me off' he said to no-one in particular.

'Maybe you should just leave her a while, let her breathe a bit' Arlene said.

'No-one pressured Gabi into marrying him! If she didn't want to she should just have said!' Tamsin said fiercely, defending her son.

'I never said they did! I'm saying if Ella's felt the need for some space we should give it her! She loves Troy, she'll be back' Arlene retorted, defending her daughter and herself.

'PLEASE! JUST LEAVE IT, BOTH OF YOU' Troy yelled, getting up and storming down the aisle.

He had a short word with the priest, ignoring everyone's questions, instead just telling Chad to go to the back room and find out.

The priest led him up the tower to the bell ringers, with him, was a microphone...

_With Gabriella _

Gabriella was sat in the middle of the cafe, the only available table, with people staring at her, all around. The elderly waitress brought her a coffee, smiling. Gabriella didn't look up, only stared at the table.

Had she done the right thing? She really did love him, but, then again, was she sure? Could it just be nerves?

Then, her head shot up, she could hear Troy's voice. At first she thought he had found her, but then she realised it was on a loudspeaker. Everyone in the cafe was silent. Time seemed to stop while his voice carried through to Gabriella.

_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine,_

_The sun again will shine  
On you  
Whatever you do_

Take your sweet, sweet time  
Cause I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime

I'm feeling you pull away  
'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go

_  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime_

I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort everyday  
Do you hear the words I say?

_  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Take your sweet ,sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime_

'Go get him sweetheart' the waitress said.

Gabriella looked at her and smiled and stood up.

'I will, I'm going to get married!' she said.

The entire cafe stood up and cheered, as did everyone she ran past on her way to the church.

They all clapped and cheered, making her realise even more that this was the right thing to do.

Breathless, Gabriella arrived at the church, for a moment, she stood looking up at where Troy must have stood, before walking in.

'Gabriella!'

'Where have you been?'

'Are you ok?'

She ignored the questions fired at her, only searched for where Troy could be. She returned to where everyone was still stood and hadn't found him.

Troy walked down the stairs, slowly, miserably, his head down. Gabriella's heart jumped, there he was, her Romeo, her Prince Charming, her Troy.

Troy lifted his head to the silence and saw her. She was stood there, his Ella. She'd come back.

'El?' he asked.

'Yes?' she asked, a tear slipping out.

'Why did you go?'

Gabriella blushed, but knew she deserved it, he had a right to know.

'I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, and I couldn't put you through it if I wasn't, it wouldn't be fair'

'Surely that would be my decision to make, I love you Ella, you must know that'

'I do, I do know that, now more than ever' she responded, praying he'd take her in his arms and kiss her.

There was a silence as he walked down the remaining steps to her, everyone kept quiet, wondering what would happen.

'El?' he asked once more, standing directly in front of her.

'Yes Troy?'

'Will you marry me?' he asked.

'Of course' she said, flinging her arms around his neck.

There was applause as they kissed.

'I love you El' he told her, kissing her nose.

'I love you too Troy'

'Come on people! Let's get this wedding started!' Sharpay said, causing everyone to laugh.

'Ready?' he asked her, offering his arm.

'For what?' Gabriella asked.

'For the rest of our lives' he responded.

'In that case,' she said, taking his arm 'definitely.'

'Now _that_, is perfect' he told her.

Several Hours Later

After the wedding and reception, Troy and Gabriella left for their honeymoon. Troy had surprised Gabriella with tickets to Mauritius. It was somewhere some of their friends had recommended when Troy asked them for help deciding on a place.

Arriving at the luxurious 5 star hotel, Troy checked the two in as Gabriella rested for a few minutes. Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy walking back over and got to her feet and kissed him as he got to her.

"All done. Our room is waiting." Gabriella giggled against his lips as she kissed him again and allowed him to lead her towards the elevator where as soon as the doors closed, she kissed him harder. "You're really impatient you know that?" Gabriella shrugged.

"You got a problem with that Mr Bolton?"

"Absolutely not, Mrs Bolton." The elevator came to a stop as Troy pulled her out of the elevator, still carrying their two bags. Troy led her down to their room where as soon as the door was open and Troy had placed the bags down, he found himself caught up in another passionate kiss. Gabriella couldn't keep her hands off Troy as they kissed passionately and as soon as the door was closed, within minutes, Troy's shirt was already unbuttoned and had been tossed aside. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso and allowed him to carry her across the room. Right now Gabriella couldn't care less about the room and neither could Troy. All they could focus on was each other and finally getting to be alone for the first time since becoming a married couple.

"I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella breathlessly whispered as he moved his lips down from her lips to her neck.

"I love you too, Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella grinned at the sound of her new name and how perfect it sounded before letting a moan out as Troy sucked on her sensitive spot. Gabriella could feel Troy's hand's slip under her tank top she had changed into before he slipped it off and left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach before working back up again.

"Troy?" Troy stopped as blue eyes met brown.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me." Gabriella told him softly as Troy smirked.

"My pleasure, Mrs Bolton." Troy winked at her and Gabriella moaned as Troy made his way up to her lips again as he gently pushed the straps down on her bra as all other clothing was removed one by one and the two made love long into the night for the first time as man and wife.

Gabriella sighed softly as she opened her eyes the next morning only to find Troy's arms were no longer wrapped around her and as she turned she found that he too had gone. Hearing the shower running, Gabriella smiled as she decided to stay in bed a little longer and catch up on some rest after all the excitement of yesterday and more so last night. Lifting her left hand up, Gabriella examined the two rings that now rested on her ring finger as she giggled in happiness.

"Good morning." Looking up, Troy was looking at her standing there in his shorts and with his t-shirt in his hand as he slipped it on with his hair still wet as Gabriella sat up making her think she must of been day dreaming about everything for a while.

"Morning." Gabriella couldn't help but check him out as he moved closer.

"Checking me out Mon- Bolton."

"Almost caught yourself there Bolton. I'm no longer a Montez since I'm one of you now."

"And I can tell you I love that you finally are after so long." Troy leaned down and kissed her softly as he sat down on the bed next to her, neither caring how wet he was. "You'd best get some clothes on babe since we need to go down and get some breakfast soon before we miss it." Troy told her as the covers slip from around her revealing her naked body. Gabriella laughed softly before kissing him softly on the lips. It isn't long before the kiss intensifies and his arms wrap around her while her fingers find their way underneath his shirt and run up and down his athletic torso. Gabriella found herself lying under him again but suddenly looked confused as he pulled away.

"Come on we have to get up before this goes any further if you want food."

"It's a good job I'm hungry otherwise we wouldn't be leaving this room anytime soon."

"I'm sure we will be spending plenty of time in this room." Gabriella kissed Troy once more before wrapping the sheet around her as she disappeared into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

After eating breakfast, the two decided to spend the day just lounging round the pool relaxing after everything that went on yesterday and taking dips in the pool together and just mess around like they did when they were younger. The two were right now lying on the same lounger with Gabriella half lying on Troy.

"I love you Gabi." Gabriella smiled hearing him whisper in her ear, making her heart flutter. She knew no matter how many times she heard him say that, she would never tire. "I'm glad we are finally getting chance to be alone without having anything else to worry about apart from us right now."Lifting her head off his shoulder, she looked at him with his eyes still closed as she traced the features of his beautiful face.

"I love you too." Feeling the urge come on, she suddenly shifted slightly and leaned up and kissed him softly, feeling him kiss back instantly.

"Mmm what was that for baby?" Troy asks breaking the kiss.

"I just had the urge to kiss my gorgeous husband."

"Well to let you know I could kiss my gorgeous wife all day." Troy told her leaning down to kiss her once more before she rested her head on his chest.

"It's amazing here isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. The guys did a good job helping me pick out this place. I wasn't sure whether to trust them or not."

"I still can't believe you guys managed to keep it a surprise so long. Taylor really did make me believe when I tried to pry it out of her we were only going to a hotel close by for a night."

"That's what she told you? Taylor really needs to work on her lies because that is pretty bad and I'm surprised you didn't see through that lie."

"Hey I was too busy with everything else to argue with her and arrange anything else."

"Well for the next two weeks you are doing no work what so ever, all you are required to do is relax and enjoy yourself with your gorgeous husband." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes and just listed to Troy's heart beat. 

Later that evening, the two had decided after going out for a meal of the evening to come back to their room early. Now the two lay together wrapped in only the sheets as they lay in the others hold.

"Can you believe we're married?" Gabriella asked softly as she snuggled up to him in bed in his arms, wrapping her arm around his stomach. Troy ran his fingers up and down her arm, sending shivers down her spine as Gabriella lay there in his arms thinking about how he made her feel with his touch, his eyes, his lips, everything about him was perfect and he was all hers.

"No I can't but I can tell you right now you have made me so happy Ella." Troy heard Gabriella let out a sigh. "You don't regret getting married do you?"

"Of course not. It's what I've dreamt about since I met you. I know it sounds stupid but I knew not long after we got together you would be the one I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. People may think it's stupid but I knew you were the one for me and you will be the only one for me." Gabriella reassured him, smiling.

"You know I seriously have to remind myself everyday how lucky I am to have you because I sometimes wonder where I would be now if I didn't have you. I think in a way when I look back now I was the same and knew exactly how I felt about you when we met. I can't wait now for us to finally settle down and start our own family." Gabriella tried to cover her yawn but Troy saw. "Go to sleep babe. I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait till we do either, goodnight." Gabriella replied softly as she closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber in Troy's arms knowing that the past few hours had been the best in her life and she knew it was only the beginning. 


	3. The Visit

**Hey guys, we're back! We've decided to turn the rating up a bit for certain chapters, we're keeping it in T but we'll give you a warning before the start of any chapter that is M rated.**

**This is the warning, ****lol****, this chapter has M rated scenes in it, please do not feel obligated to read it.**

**Reviews are nice!!!! (****hint**** hint)**

**Love from us two (Luc and ****Evie**

'Gabs come on, it's like we've stopped being a couple, we're married for god's sake, we're supposed to have sex!' Trot yelled.

'So? We don't have to be sheep Troy and follow the crowd! I don't feel like it ok!' she screamed back.

'You never feel like it nowadays! The last time you felt like it was a month ago! A man has needs you know!'

'I don't give a fuck whether you want something or not! Marriage is about sharing the load, taking into consideration what the other half wants!'

'Exactly! You're not taking into consideration what I want!' Troy shouted angrily.

This was their first real fight as a married couple. They'd had minor arguments and hot words but it wasn't big, nowhere near as big as this one.

'What you want! Troy I have taken into consideration what you want for the past 12 months! It's always been about you! You say jump and I say how fucking high Sir, would you like me to kneel as well Sir?!'

'You're making this into a bigger deal than it is Gabriella'

Troy used her full name, he never used her full name.

'No! You are! Just because I don't want to have sex with you right now!'

'It's not just right now though is it? It's every day! You always refuse and I've had enough of it, it's time for me to choose when'

'Well if you want sex Troy, I suggest you leave this house and find it someplace else. 'Cause there isn't gonna be any sexual activity going on under this roof tonight, maybe ever, for that point.'

Troy grabbed his coat off the hook and slammed the door shut. He walked frustrated out to the car and drove off at a high speed. Gabriella watched him from the window, wishing and hoping he'd turn round and come back. She already regretted telling him to leave.

_With Troy_

Troy met up with Chad at his bar, surprisingly named, 'Chad's Bar'.

'...and then she said I should get out of the house and find sex somewhere else 'cause I wouldn't be getting any from her tonight or maybe ever' Troy said glumly, staring in his glass.

'And you left?' Chad asked.

'Well I'm sat here aren't I?'

'You idiot! When your girl tells you to leave and not come back that's when you stay! When they say that it's when they need you the most! You're not supposed to leave them!' Chad exclaimed.

'What the fuck was I supposed to do? I don't read minds Chad, why didn't she just tell me she wanted me to stay?' Troy shouted, but quietened down when people started looking.

'Women are very proud creatures Troy. And you, me and Zeke, well we got the proudest, hot-headed and most stubborn of the lot. That's why we have to stick together and help each other, 'cause I can guarantee, at least one of us will mess up every couple of months.'

'That's usually you right?' Troy asked.

'Right. Me and Zeke used to talk about how we wished our girls were like Gabriella, you and her never seemed to fight, and you've been married a year, but right now, I'm glad I'm with Tay'

'Cheers man' Troy said sarcastically.

'Anytime, now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my wife'

'At least yours will be giving you some tonight!' Troy yelled at the top of his voice, too drunk to realise.

Everyone turned to him and stared, some sniggered and some sympathised. Troy got angry and extremely embarrassed. He left and started walking home, seeing as it was obvious he couldn't drive.

'Hey cutie' a voice said.

Troy turned around and saw a girl, about 24 years of age, bright, bubble blonde hair, huge blue eyes, looked like she should be in a cartoon.

'What?' he asked slurring.

'I heard you weren't getting any from your wife' she said in a baby-doll voice.

'How?' Troy asked confused.

The girl tilted her head towards the bar and Troy understood.

'Oh, right'

'She must be pretty stupid, pushing you away' the girl said, walking up to Troy slowly.

'Hey! She's not stupid!'

'She must be, or, she has another guy, either one'

'Another guy?'

'Yeah, he's probably the total opposite of you; girls go for something different after a while'

Troy just stared as she got closer and closer.

'But my question is, why is it fair for her to get some, but not you?' the girl asked, running a finger down his chest.

'It's not' Troy mumbled.

'That's right, it's not, so I think you should play her at her own game, wanna come back to mine?'

Troy understood what she was proposing, and he was so intoxicated with alcohol, which is a depressant, and it made him so angry at Gabriella, especially now after this girl was telling him she probably had another man, that he thought, what the hell!

'Best not be far' he said, slinging his arm round her shoulders.

The girl smirked,

'Not far at all'

Troy followed the girl back to her place, stopping every few minutes kissing passionately against whatever was nearest whether it was a wall or a street light. Not one thought of Gabriella or guilt feeling entered Troy's head the whole time.

"How much further is it?" Troy asked.

"We're there." She mumbled as she pulled her key out and led him up to her small apartment where as soon as the door was open, the two went tumbling in together and clothes were soon being shed after the door was closed.

"God you're hot..." Troy whispered as he pulled her tight little dress off.

"Star. My mom said I was born to be famous so she called me Star." She told him.

"Yeah I don't really care." Troy kissed her again running his hands up her long pale thigh lifting it up to wrap around him as she moaned as his hands moved over her body. She rubbed her hands over his bare chest having removed his shirt and soon started on his jeans. Slipping them off him, she pulled him towards her bedroom in her small apartment where not one thought of Gabriella filled Troy's mind the whole night as he just focused on himself and getting the pleasure he needed that his wife hadn't been giving him.

The next morning Troy woke up in an unfamiliar room. Groaning, he went to sit up but couldn't, the feeling of a weight on his chest. Looking down his eyes widened seeing the blonde haired girl he met last night as all the previous actions of last night, from the argument he had with Gabriella to how he got to where he was now, filled his mind.

"Shit!" Troy cursed as he moved Star's head off his chest carefully as he grabbed his scatted clothes from the floor in the apartment, hurriedly putting them back on and walked out. One question playing over in his mind, how could he have been so stupid?

_**Troy's POV**_

How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I cheated on Gabi just because of my stupid needs! I'm the worst husband in the world. How am I going to be able to look at Ella now knowing what I've done? I mean do I tell her and risk losing her or do I not bother telling her and tell her I crashed in the park but risk it coming out one day making it all the more worse.

I mean what kind of name is Star anyway and naming your kid because you think they'll be famous that is stupid. I feel sick. The way she was dressed definitely left not a lot to imagine and the way she moved last night when we had sex was awful and was definitely nowhere near as good as Gabi.

I think not telling her is the best option for now because the chances of ever seeing Star again and her remembering me is impossible. I've made my mind up. I think.

_**End Troy's POV**_

Troy pulled his key out and opened the door to the dark room. Walking in, he noticed that there was a light coming from inside the living room and sighed seeing the TV on muted and Gabriella asleep on the sofa with tears stains down her face. It pained him to know that he had caused her all the pain that he could see on her face as she slept and had caused her to cry the tears she had. Troy promised that he would never do anything to hurt her even again. Placing a kiss to her forehead, she stirred and looked up at him with her tired brown eyes.

"Shh, just go back to sleep baby. It's ok. I'm here. I'm sorry." Gabriella moved over and Troy lay down next to her, wrapping her in his arms, glad to have the girl who fitted in his arms perfectly back in them.

"I thought I lost you." Troy smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Never. You can't get rid of me that easily." Gabriella smiled as she settled down in his arms and fell back asleep, Troy feeling so guilty but knew he couldn't tell her and was doing it to protect her.

_1 month 3 weeks later_

Gabriella screamed with delight, in her hands, was the most precious thing she owned. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

She ran around their new house yelling and dancing. She'd been suspicious for a couple of months, but had put it off so far. Suddenly, she felt a bit dizzy; she sat down and put her head in her hands. She'd been feeling this a lot lately, and assumed it must be something to do with the 'suspected' pregnancy, which she now knew was real.

When it had passed, after around 10 minutes, she got up and sank onto the bed. Troy was continuously getting promoted, bringing in more and more money. So they'd taken the plunge and bought a house, a big house, in the 'nice' part of town. They had decided to begin trying for a baby, they thought it was time, having been married a year already, and they both wanted a big family, so why not?

Troy and Gabriella had both fallen in love with it at first sight. From the front, it was a big two storey red-brick house, with huge windows, and a balcony at the top, which was Troy and Gabriella's room. They had deliberately bought a big one, so they could fill it with children and love and happiness, like a real family. There were six bedrooms, including theirs, and they wanted to fill every one of them.

Now they had begun, their family was just beginning. But now she had to find the perfect way to tell Troy, and she knew how.

Gabriella rushed to her car and drove down the long drive, only to return in less than an hour with a wrapped box. She laid it on the sofa, where she knew he'd sit as soon as he got back home, to watch the NBA match.

Then she got on with making their meal, and Troy came home around 3 hours later, which was two hours late.

'Hey baby' he said, shutting the door.

'You're late' she called.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled her towards him, kissing her slowly on the mouth.

'Mmm, hi' she responded, when they'd pulled away.

'You're tasting nice' he commented, kissing her again.

She giggled, and pushed him away, towards the front room, and returned to preparing the meal.

'El!' Troy yelled.

Gabriella grinned, he'd found the gift, he knew!

She ran through and said breathlessly, 'Yes?'

'Where's the remote?' he asked lamely.

Gabriella sighed, and pointed to the fish tank, it was resting on top.

'What would I do without you?' he asked, kissing her cheek.

'Probably go round to Chad's, because you wouldn't be able to find the remote and watch the game' she joked, leaving the room.

'Ella!' he shouted once more.

'Yes Troy?' she asked, stirring the pot.

'Are we-I mean, do we-what?' he asked confused.

She laughed, he was holding her gift. Inside was a baby basketball top, with the family name 'BOLTON', emblazoned on the back, it was complete with shorts and tiny little sneakers.

She nodded as he looked at her questioningly.

'We're getting a dog?' he asked.

Gabriella frowned at his stupidity.

A grin erupted onto his perfectly formed face and he ran to her, swinging her round and round.

'ONLY JOKING! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!' he yelled.

Gabriella squealed and shouted,

'I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!'

He brought her back down and held her close to him.

'We're going to make such great parent's, and what's more, we're going to have one cute baby' he told her, kissing her head.

'That's if it doesn't take after you' Gabriella dared to say.

'Seeing as you're pregnant, I'm going to let that one slide, say anything like that again, you'll regret it Mrs Bolton' he warned.

She smiled and leant up, biting his chin softly, then kissed it.

'I love you' she whispered.

'As do I, I think everyone loves me' Troy said smugly.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

'Not as much as I do' she told him.

Troy picked her up and carried her upstairs, just because they were pregnant didn't mean they stopped all _activities_.

_With Troy_

Troy was still torn up inside about not telling Gabi, but he knew it was the right thing to do, it would only bring pain to the family and that wasn't fair on anyone, especially now they were having a baby.

The phone rang on Troy's desk and he answered.

_'__Hello, Troy Bolton speaking__'_

_'Hello Troy'_

_'Who is this?'_

_'Star'_

_Troy paled, how had she got his number?_

_'What do you want?'_

_'I was just wondering wh__ere__ you went running off that night, or should I say morning, we shared?'_

_'I went home, back to my wife, who I love'_

_'Aww,__ isn't that sweet. Well anyway, I just wanted you to know, __I'm over you'_

_'What? Star, I was never into you'_

_'Actually...'_

_'Shut up' Troy snarled. 'You were a one off, a one night stand, I can forget you, I will forget you, I don't want you in my life, just fuck off and leave me alone'_

_'Whatever you say Troy, one question though, if you haven't been able to forget me already, and it's been nearly two months, will you ever be able to? Goodbye Troy'_

Troy slammed the phone down and put his head in his hands.

'Shit' he murmured.

Well at least I can forget it now, he thought. She said she was over me, that's good, if she wants to forget, then that makes it easier for me, at least she won't be popping up everywhere, ruining everything. No, this is good, he thought, getting on with his work.

_3 months later_

Gabriella was home alone, as she'd decided to stop working indefinitely, until the baby was old enough. Troy was at work and would be until 6, it was 2 now. She was about to get in the bath when the doorbell rang. She smiled, Troy was always surprising her like this.

She opened the door, not to find Troy, but a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, stood there.

'Can I help you?' Gabriella asked smiling.

'You're pregnant?' asked the girl, surprised.

'Yes, nearly 5 months actually' Gabriella said, annoyed at the girl for asking personal questions.

'Well that makes this a whole lot harder' the girl murmured.

'Excuse me?' Gabriella asked, the smile gone, for now the girl was just irritating her.

The girl sighed, and said,

'Can I speak to Troy please?'

'He's not here, I'm his wife, what do you want to speak to him about?'

'Look I'd prefer to speak to him myself'

'I demand you tell me what is so important you need to speak to my husband privately!' Gabriella ordered, just plain mad now.

'Fine' the girl huffed, opening her coat.

Gabriella gasped. The girls belly was swollen, much to the same size as Gabriella's if not slightly bigger.

'I didn't want you to find out like this, which is why I wanted to tell Troy first. Can you tell him that I'm leaving America, I'm going to live with some friends in England, tell him I don't want him involved in this whole thing. Will you do that?' Star asked.

Gabriella couldn't move, her eyes stared at the girls pregnant stomach, she only snapped out of it when the girl closed her coat again.

'Please leave' Gabriella asked quietly, holding back the tears.

'Of course, but before I go, I need you to know that Troy regretted everything, he told me that he loved you, couldn't believe what an idiot he'd been, and never wanted to see me again, He loves you, more than any other man I know can love a woman. You're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you. Please don't be too mad at him, it was my fault, I kind of tricked him, he was drunk, totally out of it, and I took advantage. I know he loves you, he really does'

'Please leave' Gabriella said, this time louder.

She watched the girl walk away, Gabriella's tears seemed to hold off until she got into the bath and put her head under water, until she switched the over head shower on, until she couldn't tell whether they were tears or the drops of water from the shower.

She stayed in the bath, knees held up close to her pregnant bump. The tears slid easily down her cheeks.

Finally, 3 hours later, she stepped out and put on her bath robe. She dried her hair and watched it return to its natural curliness. All the time, tears dripping onto her sleeves.

She picked up her diary, from her secret place under the bed, and wrote. She poured out her hearts feelings, the pain, love and hurt that circulated inside of her. When she'd done, she replaced it and wiped away the tears. Not allowing a single one more to fall.

Gabriella was waiting downstairs sitting on the couch knowing Troy was going to be home any minute not paying any attention to the TV that was on in front of her to make sure Troy didn't suspect anything was really wrong. Rubbing her hand over her growing stomach, Gabriella sighed not knowing whether or not she should really tell Troy about Star's visit. On the one hand, telling Troy would give him chance to explain what happened and why he did it but did she really want to know why he did it? What could she get from telling him? A broken down marriage and a child stuck in the middle. But if she didn't, could she really live with the guilt of not telling Troy that he had another child on the way and she would have to live with the doubt of whether or not Troy was going to cheat again? Gabriella pulled her knees up as best she could with her bump and let out a deep breath. What would happen to her idea of the perfect family? What if she did tell Troy and he decided that now Star was carrying his child he could be happier with her? Gabriella shook her head of that thought knowing Troy wouldn't do that, would he? He had cheated on her after all.

"Ella?" Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing at the door. She realized she must have been so deep in thought she didn't hear Troy come in. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Troy asked seeing the pained look on her face.

"We're fine." Gabriella knew what she was going to do then. "Can we talk?"

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure. Come on." She patted the seat next to her as he strolled over to her and took a place next to her and kissed her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong then?"

"Troy, you know you can tell me anything don't you?" He nodded. "Well is there anything you need to tell me?" Troy looked at her confused.

"Umm I don't think so." Gabriella frowned.

"Troy you know I won't get mad if it's anything bad."

"What are you going on about?" Troy asked as she shook her head knowing he wasn't going to tell even though she could see he had a guilty look on his face.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you knew." Gabriella lied, feeling hurt Troy couldn't tell her but knew she couldn't bring herself to tell him about Star's visit knowing that if she did she would lose everything.

"I do and you know if there was anything I needed to tell you I would. I promise." Gabriella smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her and she let him deepen the kiss knowing at the minute she was too confused still too protest. Gabriella somehow ended up underneath Troy a few minutes later but knew she was hesitant towards him.

"I really do love you Troy." Gabriella spoke as he moved down her neck and sucked on her sensitive spot.

"I know you do. I love you too so much." Gabriella felt his cold hands slowly make their way under her white shirt and open the buttons, removing the shirt with ease. "This is probably best carried on upstairs don't you think baby?" Gabriella just nodded as she let Troy pick her up and carry her up to their room knowing even though she wasn't really in the mood for this after everything that had happened, turning him down may push him away again and force him to cheat again and Gabriella didn't know if she could handle that.

Upstairs, Troy placed her on the bed as he worked on the rest of her clothes as she removed his too. Gabriella was stiff and Troy could tell that she wasn't completely into this as much as he was.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella fake smiled as she pulled him down so that their lips met in a hungry kiss. Gabriella could feel his anticipation getting more and more as he kissed her hard. Gabriella let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers suddenly entered her and pumped them in and out quick and hard.

"Is that good?" Gabriella nodded knowing she couldn't exactly tell him to stop. He removed his fingers and placed himself over her entrance. "Ready?" Gabriella just nodded again as he thrust into her quick. What made it worse was Gabriella knew it wasn't going to be slow and meaningful sex, it was going to be fast and rough since she knew he had been waiting for this the past few days that she hadn't felt like it.

"Does that feel good?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella moaned as she bucked her hips in rhythm with his pace. No matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't get the idea of Troy and Star together. She knew he was close to coming and kept up the pace feeling herself close to her edge too. "I'm going to cum." She moaned.

"I'm going to cum too baby." Gabriella felt Troy spill into her as her own orgasm went through her body as Troy landed softly against her being careful not to squash her bump. "I love you Mrs Bolton." Troy whispered as he kissed her forehead and rolled off her.

"I love you too." Gabriella felt Troy wrap his arms around her.

"Go to sleep babe. You're tired." Gabriella nodded as she turned her head away from Troy and just lay there in silence. Hearing Troy's even breathing, Gabriella bit her lip as she cried silently to herself knowing that things between them would never be the same again, even if Troy didn't know it. She cried for her unborn baby and herself knowing that getting through these next few months was going to be tough and Gabriella just hoped that once their child was there things would feel normal again. The one question that was running through Gabriella's mind was could she forgive Troy for his mistake and for lying? All she knew is she was going to have to try for the sake of their child.


	4. Making Room

**A/N**

**Hey guys, we're back!!! sorry for the wait, it was mainly my (Evie) fault, my computer wasn't working and needed fixing or something. Anyhow, this was originally going to be all one chapter, but we've halfed it because its pretty long already. **

**17 PAGES!!!!**

**I don't think anyone's written that much for one chapter have they?? The next part should be up pretty soon so bear with us!**

**Anyways, let us know if its been a good use of all those pages and (6002) words!!**

**Much love, Evie and Luc xx**

3 months to go

The tears ran down her face as she watched from the upstairs window. She watched as the cab drew off into the distance. She saw his head in the backseat; he turned back and raised his hand, too far away to see the tears. She responded raising one hand, the other on her bump.

He'd told her he was off, for a whole month, for business. She knew it was real; she'd rung his work to check. They'd confirmed he was going with the rest of his work team to Argentina for company purposes. She hated that she had to result to checking up on him, but if she didn't, she'd drive herself crazy.

When he was no longer in view, she closed the curtains. Walking over to the wardrobe, she took out her suitcase and opened it, laying it on the bed. With her tears dropping onto the floor, she folded each and every piece of clothing she owned, placing it in the case. Then, she dragged the case into the nursery they'd set up together, repeating the system with all of the baby's things. All the time the tears never stopping.

Eventually, when she'd finished, she left the case upstairs, walking one more time around the house they'd bought together, when everything was alright with them both.

She sent him a text, the only question she could put to him without poring her whole heart out.

_'Why? Why did you have to go?'_

She had her diary in hand, and sat on the couch for one last time.

_20 minutes later_

Gabriella jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, she'd been so engrossed in writing that she hadn't heard it, she let it ring, not wanting to speak to anyone. Then Troy's voice came up.

'Hey baby, it's me, I'm here, at the airport, I can't stand it, I miss you so much.

I know I can't be there, Baby, it's alright, I'll be waiting for you tonight. I pray that you'll be there, when I close my eyes, meet me in my dreams.

We are the perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation. Distance is the test of our love, so if we survive it we are going to be forever. Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for love doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart. And believe me, my heart is counting the minutes till I can see you again.

I love you, bye'

BEEP

The machine sounded the end of the message. Gabriella was smiling. He'd made her see reason without even knowing. God, she hated how much she loved him.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me__And your kiss won't make me weak__But no one in this world knows me the way you know me__So you'll probably always have a spell on me__That's how much I love you__How much I need you__That's how much I need you__That's how much I love you__That's how much I need you__And I hate that I love you so--__And I hate how much I love you boy__I can't stand how much I need you__And I hate how much I love you boy__But I just can't let you go__And I hate that I love you so__And I hate that I love you so…_

She grabbed her sidekick and sent him a message.

**Gabriella**

**'Even if you are far away, you are always close to my heart. It's good that we are far a****way because we learn the patience**** to wait for each other.'**

**Troy**

**'****There is a saying, 'Out of sight, out of mind.' But how can that be true? You are not here, yet I can't get you out of my mind.****'**

**Gabriella**

**'****I wish that you were here or that I were there, or that we were together anywhere!****'**

**Troy**

**'****When the night has come and the land's dark, when the moon is the only light we'll see, look at the stars; can you count them? I miss you that much.****'**

**Gabriella**

**'****Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss.****'**

**Troy**

**'****When you feel alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers, remember that in those spaces you can see my fingers locked with yours forever.****'**

**Gabriella**

**I love you**

**Troy **

**I love you more**

**Gabriella **

**I miss you so much**

**Troy**

**If you think missing me is hard, you should try missing you!**

**Gabriella**

**'Whenever you smile for no reason & whenever you feel an unexpected**** burst**** of joy, just know that it's because I'm thinking of you.'**

**Troy**

**'****When you miss me just look up to the night sky and remember, I'm like a star; sometimes you can't see me, but I'm always there.****'**

**Gabriella**

**'Aww, cute'**

**Troy**

**'I miss you like the sun misses the flowers, like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter, instead of beauty to direct ****it's**** light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world which your absence has banished me to.'**

**Gabriella**

**'You watch that film too much!'**

**Troy**

**'Fits though, doesn't it?'**

**Gabriella **

**I still miss you though**

**Troy**

**'Whenever you feel the wind blow gently against you, it's me blowing you a kiss, whenever you feel the sun's heat on your back, it's me sending you a hug'**

**Gabriella **

**Go away now, you're making me cry! X**

**Troy**

**Blow me a kiss?**

**Gabriella**

**In your dreams lover boy!**

**Troy**

**I'm counting on it :P xx**

Gabriella laughed and shut the sidekick, putting it on the table. She suddenly felt a sense of loneliness, she spread her hand wide, looking at the space between her fingers, and smiled, it made her feel better.

She walked up the stairs and slowly began to unpack, not before writing in her beloved diary though, this was going to be her best friend for the next month Troy was gone.

Oh what he did to her, she'd been all set to leave him for what he'd done, but one phone message reminded her exactly how much she loved him.

4 weeks to go

Gabriella replaced her diary in the secret place she kept it and went downstairs. So far, she'd managed to keep Star and Troy's affair out of her head, in fact, things were a lot better. Gabriella knew this. She felt a lot better in herself as well, and her trust in Troy was building up again. It all started when they had a heart to heart...

_Flashback_

Gabriella was just getting ready to go shopping for the baby with Troy. She was fairly satisfied with how she looked. Although she was pregnant, her legs were still lean and long, as were her arms. The only part of her that had put any weight on was her stomach and her breasts, naturally. She'd pulled her maternity jeans on, with the elasticised waist band, a flowing purple top gathered under her growing breasts and Troy's brown leather jacket, it was the only thing that zipped up over her swollen belly in case it was cold. When she reached the living room, she saw Troy, head in hands, sat on the couch.

Her heart sank, did he know that she had kept everything from him?

'Baby?' she asked.

Troy lifted his head and smiled, he motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She did so and he took her hand in his.

'You know how you said I could tell you anything and you wouldn't get mad, no matter how bad it was?' Troy asked, the guilty look returning.

Gabriella knew what he was trying to say, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off her. He was going to tell her, he couldn't keep it from her; he loved her so much that he was willing to risk everything to keep the relationship strong. She couldn't let him do it.

'Baby, you know you can tell me anything, but whatever happened in the past is over. I don't know what you're worried about, but honestly, just forget about it, I'm more interested in what's happening now, you and me, not whatever's bothering you so much from long ago.'

Troy's relief was evident on his face.

'Honest?' he asked her.

'Honestly' she confirmed, smiling.

Troy grinned and leaned in for a kiss. It deepened and soon they were removing each other's clothes on the couch, the only room they hadn't christened in the house.

1 day to go

Gabriella and Troy were sat down stairs relaxing, Gabriella in Troy's arms that were wrapped tightly around her with both their hands resting on her bump. Gabriella had been feeling really tired all day and unwell. No matter how many times Gabriella reassured him that she was ok and it was just because she was due now any day that was making her feel the way she was, Troy was still worried. Troy suddenly felt Gabriella flinch in his arms.

"Ella, are you ok?" Troy watched as Gabriella's face grimaced as she took a deep breath.

"Troy I think I'm having contractions." Gabriella said as she held her hand to her stomach. Troy quickly moved from his position behind her and helped her lean back.

"Just stay there and I'm going to grab some shoes and your bag." Gabriella nodded as she took deep breaths and watched Troy run off. She knew she was in a lot of pain which worried her.

Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's bag and slipped some shoes on as he grabbed his cell phone that was on the side of the bed along with Gabriella's before running back down to his wife who was trying her best to remember everything they had been told she needed to do.

"Ok, do you think you can walk or do I need to carry you?" Troy asked.

"I think I can try to walk." Troy nodded as he helped her stand up and wrapped her arm around his neck while he put his arm around her waist to support her as they slowly made their way out to the car.

Arriving at the hospital, Troy quickly ran ahead to get a wheelchair for Gabriella before helping her in and letting the hospital know she was there. The nurse led Gabriella off to a room while Troy filled in the necessary paperwork.

"Thanks." Troy said to one of the nurses who led him to where Gabriella was now. Troy took hold of her hand wishing she wasn't going to have to go through so much pain. Placing a kiss on her forehead, they turned their heads hearing the door open as the doctor arrived.

"I hear we have a baby that is ready to make its grand entrance?" Gabriella and Troy nodded as the doctor examined Gabriella for a few minutes. "Gabriella you are right now 3cm dilated, I am a little concerned at the baby's heartbeat because it is going so fast which suggests that there is some extra distress so I'm going to ask someone to keep an eye on that and we can just hope that it will settle down and it's just all the movement and labour that is causing it, ok?" Gabriella looked at Troy worried as he nodded at the doctor. "I'll be back shortly to check on you and the baby." The doctor left as Troy held Gabriella's head close to his chest trying to assure her that everything would be ok knowing that words right now just didn't seem right.

An hour later, thankfully the baby's heartbeat had gone back to a slower but still strong heartbeat which made Gabriella and Troy feel a whole lot better. Gabriella was now 5cm dilated and she was in a lot of pain when the contractions came but she didn't let Troy know thinking it was probably normal and didn't want to worry him anymore.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled at him softly.

"Tired, hoping that this baby is going to come soon." Troy gently kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Hopefully not too much longer now; you heard the doctor, you're moving along quite quickly again now and are at 8cm so you shouldn't be too much longer and then we will get to meet our baby." Gabriella smiled before a frown came over her face as she gripped Troy's hand as another contraction hit.

After a couple more hours, Gabriella was fully dilated and quickly moved down to theatre ready to start delivering. She gripped Troy's hand hard as the doctor instructed her to start pushing.

"Gabriella I want you to give another push on three. One, two, three push." Gabriella pushed with all her strength, which was already weakening from the pain she had been in earlier and how long she had been in labour.

"You can do this Gabi." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Ok, I can see the baby's head so, on this next one I'm going to guide its shoulder's through and soon we will have baby Bolton in the world." Gabriella nodded as the doctor gave her the nod to start pushing. After one last push, a cry filled the room as Gabriella fell back exhausted and feeling very weak and Troy smiled looking at their baby. "It's a girl. Congratulations mommy and daddy." The baby was placed straight on Gabriella's chest as Troy cut the cord and went back to his two girls, gently touching their daughter's forehead after Gabriella wiped it softly.

"She's perfect. I'm so proud of you Ella." Troy proudly said as she handed the baby to Troy who held her a few moments before the nurse took her to clean her up.

'Perfect' Gabriella said, agreeing.

'She looks like you' he whispered.

'No' Gabriella was firm, although her voice was weak, 'she looks like you'

Troy lifted his head,

'She's a perfect mix of both of us' he said, smiling.

Gabriella grinned, stroking her baby girl's soft, downy hair.

Her eyes felt so heavy, so, so heavy. She could see a haze sliding over her vision, it felt so good. If she could just close her eyes...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'What's going on?' Troy asked.

'I don't know, we'll soon figure it out though. Whatever you do, don't let your wife close her eyes!' the Doctor ordered.

'Gabi, Gabs, come on, eyes open, please Ella' Troy pleaded.

She forced herself to open her eyes with all her might.

'So bright, Troy' she mumbled, trying to close them.

'Don't let her close them!' the Doctor shouted.

'Ella! Wake up now! Don't you dare close your eyes!' Troy commanded, shaking her.

Gabriella opened them slowly once again.

'Why?' she whispered, although her voice seemed to ring loudly in her ears.

'Just don't Ella, don't close your eyes, stay awake, look! Look at our little girl!' Troy said, creating a diversion from her going to sleep, he rocked the baby girl in front of Gabriella.

This seemed to work, although she didn't have enough strength to turn her whole body, Gabriella managed to move her head, she smiled at the sight.

'Baby' she murmured.

'That's right, our baby girl, what shall we call her?' Troy asked, trying desperately to ignore the bleeping and the sound of worried doctors.

'Baby' Gabriella repeated.

Troy went pale, what was happening?

'What the hell is going on?' he shouted.

'Mr Bolton, I need you to step outside please, with me now' one of the doctors said.

'No! I'm staying here!' he yelled.

'Outside Mr Bolton if you want to have any chance of your wife surviving!'

Troy's heart stopped, he just stared at the man.

All the other nurses and surgeons stared at the doctor, you weren't supposed to shout like that, or tell patients loved one their wife is dying, in that way.

'Surviving?' Troy whispered.

'Follow me' the doctor said.

Before he did so, Troy walked over to Gabriella.

'Ella, baby, whatever you do, don't close your eyes, don't leave me, promise me you won't?'

Gabriella moved her head and stared straight into the icy blue eyes she loved so much, with all her heart.

'Promise' she confirmed.

Troy smiled slightly, kissing her forehead and followed the doctor.

'Tell me what the fuck is going on!' Troy screamed.

This resulted in the baby in his arms crying. Troy instantly began rocking her, soothingly from side to side.

'Your wife is in dire need of a blood transfusion, she is having what we think is a haemorrhage.'

'Well give her a transfusion then! What are you waiting for?'

'Mr Bolton, if you'd let me finish, you wife is in dire need of a blood transfusion, but we don't have the blood'.

It took a moment for Troy to digest this.

'WHAT!' he roared, completely undoing all the soothing he'd just managed to do with the baby.

'HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE ANY BLOOD! YOU'RE A FUCKING HOSPITAL!'

'Mr Bolton, I understand you are angry right now-'

'Oh HELL NO! I'm not angry, I'M ON A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!' Troy yelled in his face.

'We do have blood, but your wife has a very rare blood type, very rare, which we need for the transfusion'

'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GIVE HER THE FUCKING TRANSFUSION!' Troy screamed, the veins in his neck sticking out.

'Mr Bolton, that is what I'm trying to tell you, we will give her the transfusion, as soon as it arrives from the other hospital, we've had to send out for it. I suggest you stay with your wife and baby girl for now, it may be your last chance'

Troy broke down at these last words. He stroked the baby's cheek with his little finger, and kissed her forehead.

Wiping the tears from his face, he walked back to his wife.

Seeing she'd closed her eyes again, he ran towards her.

'ELLA! OPEN YOUR EYES!' he yelled desperately.

Gabriella heard a voice, far away. Calling her name, but there was another voice, telling her to forget the other one. The second voice was promising peace, no bright lights, it said it was good, it felt good, it felt like she should agree.

'Ella, I love you' Troy whispered in her ear, fearing it would be the last chance he got to say it.

There it was again, the first voice, and this time Gabriella knew who it was. It was Troy, she loved Troy. She knew Troy was good, so the second voice must be the bad one. Troy wouldn't hurt her. No, she'd go to Troy.

'Troy' she murmured.

'Yes, yes, Ella, I'm here baby, I'm here' Troy responded desperately.

Troy gripped her hand, kissing it over and over, the baby in his firm grasp in the other arm.

'The other voice Troy, the other voice, he wants me to go with him' Gabriella told him.

She seemed to be struggling, wriggling.

'Will someone dim the lights!' Troy shouted.

His request was answered, it wasn't a lot, but it was a noticeable change to darkness.

'El, open your eyes baby' Troy encouraged.

Gabriella squinted, expecting bright, dazzling beams, but instead, it was as if dusk had drawn.

She looked at Troy and repeated,

'The other voice, the other voice Troy, he wants me to go with him'

Troy shook his head, oblivious to the worried glances exchanged between the medical staff.

'No, stay here with me sweetheart'

'He wants me to go, he said it will be nice and calm, but then you were the other voice'

Troy nodded, urging her on, glad she was speaking.

'I knew you were the other voice, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I knew I loved you'

'I love you too' Troy began, but he was silenced by another doctor, Troy sensed it was important what she was saying, and let her continue.

'But the other voice, he said he loved me more, he said he'd prove it, and take me somewhere brilliant, somewhere where no bright lights would hurt my eyes, but then I heard you again, and-and-and'

'And' Troy willed her on.

'And I told him, I told him you'd never hurt me, and I love you, so, so I left him. I came to you. I don't want to go to him. He's lying, I know you're not lying. You're not lying are you?' Gabriella asked in whispered tones.

'No, no I'm not lying' Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled at him, then laid a hand on the baby's head.

'Mr Bolton, can I see you for a minute?' another doctor asked.

Troy agreed, laying the baby in a cot next to Gabriella, where she could stroke her head.

'What is it?' Troy asked.

'Mr Bolton, what your wife just said, it's very serious'

'So you've heard it before?' Troy asked.

'Not exactly, but there's a theory, that when someone is dying, they have a battle inside their minds. There's one voice, which is usually the persons loved ones, begging them to stay alive, and then there's the second voice-' the doctor finished, unable to say who the second voice was.

'The second voice, it's Death, isn't it?' Troy asked.

The doctor could only nod.

'Right' Troy said quietly.

'But Mr Bolton, nowhere, in this theory, does the first voice succeed. Death always conquers, that's the way the world goes round, Death comes to everyone'

'Sometimes a damn site earlier than it should be' Troy snarled.

'Naturally, Mr Bolton, I know you're seething right now, but you should know, something special occurred here just now, your wife, she came back from almost death, on her own accord. That never happens, you Mr Bolton, somehow gave your wife the strength to pull back from Death'

'How long?' Troy asked shakingly.

'The blood can't arrive until tomorrow'

'How long?' Troy repeated.

'She has less than 5 hours without the blood' the Doctor answered.

All the colour drained from Troy's face.

5 hours? Only 5 hours left to be with the one he loved most in the entire, wicked world.

'Mr Bolton, I'd use this chance to allow friends and family to say goodbye, then if I were you, I'd spend the last few hours with just you, your wife and your daughter' the Doctor advised.

Troy agreed, slowly, he made his way to the waiting room.

'Troy!' they yelled, jumping up excitedly, they didn't know.

'What is it?' Sharpay questioned.

'A girl' he responded.

He was overpowered by hugs and slaps on the back when suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

'SHE'S DYING!' he yelled.

Everyone instantly stopped, every smile wiped off their face, all colour drained.

'W-what?'

'Ella, she needs blood, but they don't have it' he said.

'What do you mean they don't have it?' Sharpay asked with attitude, anger flaring inside of her.

'I MEAN THEY DON'T HAVE IT!' Troy yelled.

He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with stupid questions like that.

Sharpay was immediately silenced. It was usually her the one that silenced others, and as she was so close to Troy and Gabriella, it hurt her to be shouted at like that.

'I want you to see her, but you can't let her know she's dying, I don't want her to know. I want her to live her life to the full till the very end. I don't want it all morbid. She loves you all, do her the courtesy of allowing her happiness for the last time' Troy said.

'Troy, dude, you know we love you, you also know we love Gabi, we'd do anything-' Chad began.

'Anything. You'd do anything to save her? You'd do anything to make this right? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'D DO CHAD! FOR FUCKS SAKE FOR ONCE IN YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE WOULD YOU THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!'

Troy had lost it. The one thing he treasured most, was leaving. The one person that could soothe him in situations like this, was dying.

It was then that Troy noticed Gabriella's mother, Arlene. She'd sat down on the bench and had her head in her hands.

He realised it must hurt as much for her as it did for him. Sure, all their friends would be torn up inside, but they could move on, they could have children with the people they love. All that was taken away from Troy. And Arlene, she'd lose her only child, her dearest child.

Sharpay, sensing they obviously needed time alone, ushered the others out and made their way to Gabriella's room. Tears coursing down all their cheeks, even the men's. Gabi was their baby sister, their joker, she kept them all together when there was a fight. She was their little protector and it hurt them that they couldn't protect her now, when she needed it most.

He walked over to her,

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Don't be' Arlene responded, looking up. 'You gave my daughter a brilliant life, she loves you with every fibre of her being, you gave her a reason to be happy. For that I will be forever grateful towards you'

'I'm no saint' Troy disagreed.

'I agree with you, you're not a saint, and neither am I, but for what it's worth, in my eyes, you always will be, my daughter found her true love in you, therefore you will always remain in my heart'

Troy broke down into tears. Allowing himself to be comforted by his wife's mother.

'Troy, you mustn't dread death, but you must face it. You must acknowledge it and then fight it as fiercely as you can. You must caution it with the thing it hates most'

'What's that?'

'Acceptance, you must accept the inevitable. You might not agree with it and you sure as hell might not like it, but you must. This way you live the last moments to the full, never letting it get you down.'

'So I have to accept the fact that the love of my life is dying and I can't do anything about it?' Troy asked menacingly.

'Yes, or you could accept the fact that God does as he sees fit, and as one life enters, another must exit. Gabriella is simply being the generous and wonderful girl she always is, and is making way for others, as she has done her whole life.'

Troy nodded, he understood.

_With Gabriella_

Sharpay walked in, followed by the others. They had all wiped their faces clean of tears so as not to worry Gabriella, but as soon as they saw her, fresh ones came pouring out onto their cheeks.

Gabriella laughed weakly at the sight of them.

'I never knew you were one for crying Chad' she said softly.

'I am now' he answered, 'some things change, they get put in a different perspective you know? And once you know-once you know life isn't all it's cracked up to be, you stop worrying about images and appearances. It's the people you love that count'

'Gee, Chad, I had a baby, it's not a funeral' she said, not realising she was being horribly ironic.

Sharpay sobbed loudly at this statement, causing Gabriella to face her.

'What's wrong Shar?' she asked.

'I just can't believe you two have made such a cute baby' she wailed.

Gabriella smiled, 'she is gorgeous isn't she?'

Everyone agreed, she had blue eyes, although they were starting to show signs of maybe changing, as most babies' do. Her hair wasn't exactly thick, but it was definitely there, it had blonde wispy bits at the side, although it was darker towards the top. Her cute button nose was identical to her mothers. And her mouth was perfectly formed.

'So what do you think, will I make a great Mom?' she asked them.

No-one answered, until Sharpay carefully placed herself on the bed and put her hand on top of Gabriella's.

'You'll make a great Mom' she assured.

At this moment, Troy walked in closely followed by Arlene.

'Mom! Say hello to your baby girl's baby girl!' Gabriella said, her voice scratching her throat.

Troy watched, the back of his throat burning, his eyes stinging. This wasn't how it was meant to be. He was supposed to be crying for joy. Instead, he was crying on the inside, trying to hide it from his dying wife, so she could be spared the hurt he was feeling right now. So she could leave this world without pain, without tears, but with love.

_2 hours later_

Everyone had left, all having decided to keep the secret from Gabriella, loving her too much to want to hurt her, even her own mother. The only one left, was Troy.

God how much he loved her. How much time he had wasted, being away from her. A whole month he'd spent on a business trip. A whole wasted month they could've spent together.

Slowly, Troy made his way back to Gabriella's room. Not wanting to waste any more time apart, but also not wanting to greet Death. He knew he only had a couple of hours, and he wanted to spend it as it should be, all three of them, together.

'Hey' Gabriella said weakly, as Troy entered.

Troy managed a smile, although it was hard to ignore the constant beeping from the countless machines.

'I thought of a name' Gabriella told him, smiling.

'Really? That's good baby, what is it?' Troy asked, walking over to the bed and picking his little girl up.

'Ava' Gabriella replied, watching her daughter.

'I think it's perfect' he told her, kissing her cheek.

'Troy, I know I'm dying' Gabriella said.

Troy's head snapped up, staring at her.

'W-what?' he asked.

'Come on baby, you really think new moms have all these machines keeping track of them? Besides, I did study medicine for a while; I know I need blood Troy. I also know they don't have it'

'I'm so sorry Ella, I'm so sorry, I tried, I did try' Troy insisted.

'I know you did, I know' Gabriella responded.

A couple of minutes silence ensued; both parents watching their little girl sleep.

'Look after her Troy' Gabriella told him.

Troy lifted his head,

'I promise' he whispered.

Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy leaned down for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Troy, not wanting to be separate from Gabi for too long, laid Ava back in her cot.

'No, wait, I want to kiss her goodbye' Gabriella said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Troy passed her over, the tears also running down his face.

'Bye bye, baby girl. I want you to know that I loved you, ever since I knew you were coming. Me and your daddy, we waited all this time for you to come along, and I know this isn't how we imagined having you. I always thought we'd raise you, and maybe when you got a little bigger, have some more children, so you'd never be lonely. I'm sorry sweetheart, that I can't do that for you, but I know Daddy will look after you, he'll love you forever, just like I will. Bye bye angel, my gorgeous little Ava, bye bye sweetheart.' She whispered.

She kissed the top of Ava's head, before breathing in her smell one last time, and then she placed her in the cot next to the bed.

'Will you tell me one thing?' Troy asked.

Gabriella brushed away the tears that were forming and nodded.

'Did you ever think I might not love you?'

'There was one time, in High School, where I thought you wanted out of our relationship. Whenever I saw you, you were with the cheerleaders or with other girls, and when I called you over, you seemed like you didn't want to come.'

'Is that the time when I searched the whole school for you and couldn't find you?'

Gabriella nodded again.

'The truth is, we hide so we can be found, we walk away to see who follows, we cry to see who will wipe away our tears and we let our hearts get broken to see who will fix them. You found me, you followed me all those times, you wiped away my tears, and most of all, you fixed my broken heart. You may not know it, but my heart had been broken for a long time, ever since my parents split. Then I met you and you healed it' she told him.

'No-one's going to be around to wipe my tears though, or fix my broken heart. Once you've gone, there'll be no-one left' Troy said.

'Yes there will, there's Ava. Let her heal your heart Troy. Let her be me. Let her be the one light in your life that is never put out. She'll fix your heart Troy, in her own time. You'll see.'

Troy climbed into the bed with Gabriella. First, he switched every single machine off, stopping their incessant beeping.

'What did you do that for?' Gabriella asked.

'I don't want to hear all that noise, I just want you and me to be together, just us, no noise' Troy answered.

'But then you won't know when I-' she stopped herself, unable to say it.

'I know, I don't want to, I just want to hold you in my arms, loving you until it happens'

Gabriella nodded, moving over slightly to allow him room.

'I love you Troy, you know that don't you? I want you to be happy'

'I love you too Ella, always and forever'

'Kiss me' Gabriella said, closing her eyes.

Troy leaned in, pulling her close, and kissed her. As his eyes squeezed shut, tears slid out of the corners. But still he kissed her, fearing it may be the last.

When they broke apart, Gabriella looked into his eyes.

'Don't let them know' she whispered, 'don't tell them I knew, tell them I fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow, please, don't tell them I knew'.

Troy nodded as she buried her head into his neck, breathing in his smell.

'Go to sleep baby. But before you do, just know, I'm not leaving your side, wherever you go, I will always be there, and I know that wherever I go, you will never be gone because you will always have this space in my heart, this irreplaceable space that no-one can take. I will love you forever, and I'll raise Ava the best I can, telling her how wonderful her mother was, how beautiful and treasured she was. I love you, and I can't believe this is happening, but I want you to know that, I never stopped loving you Ella, never, and I never will' Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella looked up at her husband, at the one man she loved, at the one person in the entire world who knew her best.

'You took the words right out of my mouth' she said as she smiled, 'I love you too Troy, and I know you love me, so don't for one second, no matter what you read or anyone tells you, believe that I didn't. Because I can see how much you love me, and I just hope that you can see how much I love you, 'cause you know, I think falling in love with you was the best idea I ever had'

Troy pressed his mouth to hers, their noses touching.

'I love you' they whispered at the same time.

Smiling, Troy pulled Gabriella even closer, and closed his eyes, as did she. They fell asleep, trying to forget that this would be the last time they would be together on earth.


	5. Smile for Her

6 hours later

Troy woke up realizing that he was still in bed with Gabriella and remembering exactly what was going on before he fell asleep as his eye caught the clock in the room that was in front of the bed. Looking down at the brunette in his arms, he felt a tear run down his face seeing her looking so peaceful on his chest, her eyes closed and Troy knew he wouldn't be looking into those eyes for a long time now. Placing a kiss on the top of her forehead, he slowly manoeuvred himself out of the bed, placing her head softly on the soft pillows. Troy let his fingers run over her cold face, gently over her closed eyes and down her cold cheeks to her blue cold lips. Leaning forward, he placed one last kiss on her lips before taking her sheet and slowly covering her face, not being able to look at her much longer.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy whispered in her ear as he pulled the sheet fully over her face. Gathering all his courage, he slowly walked to the cot next to the end of Gabriella's bed where Ava lay and picked her up, making her fuss a little at being disturbed. Troy placed a kiss on her forehead to settle her.

"Come on let's get you home." Troy whispered as he slowly made his way out of the room and nodded at the doctor and nurse who had been taking care of Gabriella when they saw him walk out the room. They gave him an apologetic smile, knowing how much love they had seen between the two.

* * *

Troy sat there barely moving. He couldn't believe she was gone. His Gabriella; gone. His life may as well of been over because Gabriella was the only thing he had in his life that kept him going no matter what and made him want to be who he was and do the best. No one could ever give him those feelings back because in Gabriella dying, half of Troy had died too.

All their friends had tried to do their best to be there for Troy but were finding it extremely difficult to get him to let them in. The only one who he said more than two words to now was Ava and it's not like she could say anything. Everyone just thought that maybe she was the only one who could comfort him in some way being the only part of Gabi Troy now had left.

Having just finished feeding Ava, Troy held her close in his arms as the tiny newborn slowly fell asleep being in the strong comforting grip of her father. Watching her small eyes slowly flicker shut, Troy groaned as the house phone rang, waking up the little girl who started crying but settled down after being comforted by her father a few seconds as Troy walked over to the kitchen bench to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Troy Bolton?" Troy looked down at Ava as she curled her tiny hand around a small part of his top that he had on.

"Yeah it is. Can I help you?" Troy wasn't really in the mood to be talking.

"Yes, hi I'm Andrew Shivers from the NBA. I'm calling because we have been looking through some of our things and you are one person that has been recommended by several people and we would now like to offer you a deal. We would need you to come up California as soon as possible to sort out all the paper work and sort out the best deal for yourself. What do you say?"

Troy stood there slightly in shock. How could someone be asking this now? Troy was about to have a go at them for being so inconsiderate but soon stopped realizing it wasn't his fault since he didn't know.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Don't you know what kind of opportunity this is? We're talking the Lakers here"

"I'm not doing it. My wife has just died and now I have to raise my little girl alone and I'm sorry but she is more important to me and being a good father is what I have to focus on, not some NBA deal. I'm sorry but thank you for the offer."

With that Troy hung up as he looked down at Ava's sleeping form as he kissed the top of her forehead. She was the most precious thing to Troy right now and there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt her or lose her because if he lost her he didn't know what he would do.

"Troy?"

Troy sighed.

"Troy, its Sharpay. Where are you?"

Troy didn't answer; he just sat back down in the living room as he heard Sharpay's heels clonking on the floor.

"Hey."

"What do you want Shar?" Troy snapped. He had been doing that a lot lately he had noticed at everyone other than Ava.

"Are you ok?"

"Ok? Ok?! Sharpay my wife has died, I'm a new dad, my daughter isn't going to have her mom around, I have to raise her on my own now, I have to make sure I keep everything in order, I have to make sure I still go to work to look after us, I have too much on my mind and right now I couldn't care less about how I feel because what is there left to feel! Angry? Mad? I am if you really want to know, I'm angry that Gabriella was taken away from me, from us and I'm mad that people won't just leave me and my daughter alone. We're both doing fine and we don't need any of you to help. Just go."

Sharpay looked at Troy's cold face as he refused to look at her.

"We're all always here. If you need anything just call me or one of the others no matter what time or when."

Sharpay told him as she smiled sadly at Troy who was stroking Ava's head softly. For once, not even Sharpay, who had known Troy practically all her life, knew how to fix this. The only person who would have known how to fix this was Gabriella and now she was gone, Troy would be most likely forever broken.

* * *

That afternoon, while Ava was asleep in the Moses basket they had bought and he had set up in their spare room, not being able to face putting her in the nursery yet. While he was messing through some things, he came across some pictures of him and Gabriella when they were younger and made a decision to put all the things that reminded him of Gabriella all in one room; their bedroom.

Since being home, Troy hadn't gone in their room because it just felt like it would all become too much to be in there without Gabriella as there were so many memories that were held in that room alone. At least that way he wouldn't have to be reminded everyday of Gabriella and would have a special place to go to remember her when he felt he was ready to.

Grabbing the pictures of the two, he quickly peeped over to check Ava was still sleeping before walking out, leaving the door open so he would hear her before moving to his and Gabriella's room. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand over the cold door handle, opening the door slowly. Troy could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he walked in and thought of Gabriella, smelling her scent still around the room and some of her clothes on the bed. Placing the pictures on the side, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her clothes up his nose as he breathed in her scent. Placing the shirt back down, he started to grab all of his things and carried them, in several trips, to the spare room that would now be his bedroom.

After sorting through his stuff and making sure he had all of it, he set Gabriella's stuff up around the room neatly, all her pictures displayed around the room. Just as he was about to walk out the room, he picked up the shirt he had smelt earlier and smiled knowing what he was going to do with it. Taking the key for lock on the door, he took one last look around the room before closing it and locking the door, most likely forever.

Going back to Ava, who had started crying; Troy gently picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen knowing she was probably hungry. Heating up the bottle of milk he had prepared earlier, he gently placed the shirt that he had picked up over her and watched as Ava tried to grip onto it tightly in her small fists as she settled down as she waited. Troy knew that Ava would never forget her mom if he had anything to do with it because even though Gabriella wasn't there anymore she would always be there in their hearts protecting Ava especially. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his little girl anymore if he had anything to do with it. That was a promise.

* * *

Walking around the baby store, Troy was dumbfounded. How many clothes does a baby need? What size is she? What type of nappies should he buy?

Troy had no idea, he also knew the only option was to call for help.

'Hello?'

'Hey Sharpay...I know I haven't really been...friendly these past few days, but...I need some help'

'Don't worry about it honey, what do you need help with?'

'Baby stuff, I'm at the mall in 'Mamas and Papas, can you come here?'

'I'm on my way'

Truthfully, Sharpay was just glad Troy was talking to her again. She was happy he was finally asking for help, god knows he needed it.

'Hello little one!' Sharpay cooed.

Troy shifted slightly and saw Sharpay talking to Ava, who was in his arms.

'Hey Shar'

'What's up Bolton? You called me in the middle of Grey's Anatomy.'

'Oh...uh, sorry' Troy said.

Sharpay sighed, he was obviously still 'out of it' with grief, he couldn't even tell she was joking.

'I'm messing Troy, now, what do you need?'

'Everything. All the stuff I bought with Gab-...I just can't use it, I need new of everything'

'It's ok to say her name you know' Sharpay said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

'I know...I know, just...give me time ok? It's hard' Troy said, pulling away.

'Sure, right princess, let's get you kitted out!' she said, changing the subject.

* * *

1 hour later

'What size is she?' Sharpay asked.

'How should I know? I thought that was where you come in'

'I don't know! Umm...she wasn't premature was she?'

'No...you should know, you're godmother'

'Yeah, yeah. So I guess she needs newborn size' Sharpay muttered, picking out an adorable pink pair of socks.

'Oh well done Sherlock' Troy commented, picking out an orange baby-vest.

'Troy! You cannot dress your baby girl in that!' Sharpay said horrified.

'Why not? It's cool!' Troy disagreed.

'It's...it's...horrifying!' Sharpay wailed.

'Ok, ok, no orange vest'

'It's painful to look at!' Sharpay continued.

'Sharpay! I've put it back! Shut up now!'

'How about these?' Sharpay asked, holding up a trio of identical purple dresses.

'Why does she need three of the same dresses?' Troy asked, holding Ava's hand carefully.

'Troy, the amount of times babies vomit all over their clothes is way too many to imagine, these will be a god-send' she answered, piling them into their trolley.

'Oka-ay' Troy said, rolling his eyes and fussing over Ava.

'Aww, this is just too cute! Bolton! Look!' Sharpay exclaimed, snapping Troy out of a trance.

It was a pink baby-grow with shiny letters saying 'My heart belongs to Daddy'.

Troy shook his head.

'No' he said firmly.

'Why not? It's adorable!' Sharpay questioned.

'Her heart belongs to herself, until the day she chooses to give it to her true love, the only heart other than mine that belongs to me is...'

'Gabi's' Sharpay finished softly.

Troy didn't answer, only tickled Ava's feet.

Sharpay put the top back silently and picked up another.

'You can't say no to this!' she said.

It was in the same style, except the words read 'Princess of the Playground'

Troy nodded, 'Sure...whatever'

Sharpay sighed as she added it to the rest of the shopping.

'Troy...when are you gonna smile?'

'What?' Troy asked.

'Smile, it's where you use the muscles in your face to lift the corners of your mouth and show your teeth'

'You only smile when you're happy Sharpay, I'm not happy'

'What about Ava? Do you want her earliest memories being of you frowning all the time?'

There was a silence before Troy spoke.

'It's just...hard Sharpay, you don't understand. If I smile...it's like I'm betraying her. What guy smiles barely a week after the death of his wife?'

'Those guys don't have baby girls to care for. Think about Ava Troy, put her first. Give her the life she deserves'

Troy lifted her up to his face and kissed her forehead.

'She smells like her...' Troy trailed off.

'Say her name Troy' Sharpay commanded softly.

When he didn't respond, Sharpay was about to turn round and give up. Then she heard him say almost inaudibly...

'Gabriella'

Smiling, Sharpay turned back to him.

'She'd want to be remembered Troy, and with a smile on the faces of those she loved, you owe it to her. Remember all the good times you shared together, think of them '

Troy nodded and raised Ava into the air.

'I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA!' he yelled grinning. He spun Ava round and kissed her forehead.

Sharpay laughed.

'Jeez Bolton...when I said say her name I didn't mean yell it'

'Whatever, I was making sure she could hear me up there' he answered, pointing upwards.

Tears came to the blonde's eyes, she walked over and hugged Troy.

'Woah...too much female contact. You might feminise me!' Troy shouted jumping away.

Sharpay laughed, 'That's the Bolton I know'

'Yeah...let's just hope he's the one that'll stick' Troy muttered.

'I'm sure he will. Now come on, you need a baby carrier'

'What for? She's fine like this!' Troy proclaimed.

'No she isn't, soon your arms will start to ache and then what? You just gonna drag her?'

'Actually, my arms are feeling a little heavy' he answered.

'See? Now...carriers, carriers'

Troy shook his head as he followed Sharpay, slipping something into the trolley as he went.

* * *

'Who put these in?' Sharpay asked at the check-out.

'Me, why, don't you like them?' Troy asked uncertainly.

'Like them? They're fabulous! They're just like the ones...oh, I get it'

Troy nodded.

They were a pair of pink corduroy dungarees, Gabriella had had an identical pair she had worn when she was younger.

They were her favorite item of clothing at the time. Sharpay had been really jealous and ordered a pair, only to find Gabriella's were one of a kind. The ones that arrived for Sharpay didn't look right.

Troy had loved her in those dungarees, they made her look so...cute. As if they had the ability to turn her into a little girl again.

That's why he'd put the baby version in the basket. In fact he'd put four lots in, all different sizes, as he knew babies grew quickly and he didn't want to not have any.

'They were her favorite' Troy said, picking a pair up.

'I know...' Sharpay answered.

Gabriella was still a very touchy subject between the friends. It had only been a week, not long enough for the wounds to start healing. They all doubted whether they'd heal at all. Troy had the biggest wound though, he'd lost his true love, his wife, his high-school sweetheart, the mother of his child, his soulmate, he'd lost Gabriella. His only hope now was Ava, and the friends wished with all their might that she would soothe him.

But only time would tell, and there was nothing they could do except wait and see.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been so long! My fault entirely! (****Evie's****Got caught up with Ruby and everything.**** Reviews are nice! Oh, and from now on, each chapter will be a year in time difference. So next chapter will be when Ava is one, and then two and then three and so on...**

**Evie**** and Luc xx**


End file.
